School Projects are love
by Tigeress33565
Summary: My first ever SasuNaru lemon. I found it and fixed it up slightly...It sort of sucks but don't care...It holds a special place in my heart XD Sasu and Naru are stuck together my Kakashi in a school project...SasuNaru and implied KakIru


Sasuke bite his tongue to top from growling and pouncing on the beautiful blonde in front of him. They were alone, in Sasuke's mansion.

Researching something for the high school that opened up three years ago. They were in there fourth year and the two rivals had been partnered up in a geography project 'randomly' by Kakashi-sensei.

That was three weeks ago. The project required the partners live together the rest of the year and write about it the last day of school. 'Stupid Kakashi. Ever since he'd gotten together with Iruka, he's been hounding us. The academy teacher must know something he shouldn't.' he mentally pictured one of his fangirls eavesdropping outside his window as he eavesdropped on the dobe, then going to report to the man.

"Sasuke-teme! Pay attention or I'm going out to eat!" he complained loudly catching the ravens attention. 'He as no idea how hot he is when he does that does he?' Sasuke growled inside his head.

Oh Naruto definitely knew how hot he was. He knew how much Teme wanted him. Ah. Life was good when you were the future uke. Bending the Seme to your will.

Actually he was planning a little attack on the raven haired boy in front of him. 'Lead him into the bedroom with a call. Be in seductive pose when he got in. Simple yet affective' he thought with a small smirk.

Which Sasuke immediately picked up. It was past ten o;clock and about time for the plan to be but into position.

"Ahhh. Well time for bed!" Naruto faked a yawn-which again Sasuke immediately picked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked with suspicious, narrowed eye's.  
"Hmm, Oh nothing," The sunshiny blond smirked widely as he ran up the stairs.

He could hear Sasuke following slowly, trying to be quiet.

'Got ya!' he mentally cheered, running down the hall and into his room. He left the door cracked slightly knowing Sasuke would not help but peak. He slowly unzipped his orange and black jacket. As he let it pool around his feet he lifted his fish net shirt slowly and deliberately. It hit the floor softly.

He could hear Sasuke's heart race like a horse. He couldn't help but let out a shiver. "Brrr. It sure is cold. Wish _someone-_" he never said he was good with acting. Naruto hid his smirk as he continued, "-could come and warm the room up." He unhooked his necklaces and set it on his dresser.

Setting on the bed he untied his shoes and set them on the floor. He gasped as his hand roamed his chest. Reaching his pants waistband he suddenly stopped. "No. This isn't right. I'm waiting for Teme." he halfheartedly pretended to stop himself.

He heard Sasuke swallow shallowly. He pulled his pants down. 'Accidentally' pulling his frog boxers down a bite to show off his ass to the door. He heard a small gasp and smiled slightly.

Walking over to his medium sized bed he lay down lightly sighing. His hand rested on his lower stomach. It lowered little by little until it was at the waist band again. He moaned slightly as his fingers slid into his boxers.

He touched the head of his member, felling it twitch hardened slightly but otherwise stay still. He moaned a little louder, hoping Sasuke would get the message.

He felt his door open a little but no one entered. "He wants to see more huh?" Naruto mentally grinned.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the blond less than ten feet away from him. He growled low and quiet as Naruto touched himself lightly. He wished it was _his_ hand that was touching him, _his _mouth that was sucking on that beautiful pale skin. He shook his head.

'Why don't I just go in? He wants me too.' Sasuke questioned himself, 'I'll wait a little longer. See what he does.' the Raven haired boy thought with a smirk.

Naruto slipped out of his boxers, finally leaving himself naked and exposed. He slowly put three fingers in his mouth. Pulling them in and out, wetting them and preparing himself mentally for what he knew he needed to do.

Sasuke's widened even more, if that was possible. Naruto wasn't going to finger himself was he? He felt his own cock harden at the thought of the cute blonde haired boy in his room actually touching himself so intimately, in front of Sasuke.

Naruto smirked as he knew exactly what the Raven was thinking. Yes, yes he was…

When he thought his fingers were wet enough he slowly lead them to his entrance.

The tight muscles clenched in protest as he slid one slick finger in himself. Warm. Tight. He moaned low, pumping his fingers in and out. He tightened his jaw line as he slid another finger in. He yelped quietly.

'For Sasuke.' He repeated in his head. He made a scissor motion in himself before adding the third finger, thrusting into the-until-now untouched entrance to his body. He was fully erect now, his erection twitching slightly at the pain-and admittedly small amount of pleasure-the sensation of his fingers brought on.

Finally he felt a sharp stab of pleasure shot up his spin, Naruto screamed loudly-his eyes widening in shock at the unexpected feeling of mind-blanking pleasure and suddenly extremely happy they were far away from the town.

He moaned quietly hitting that sweet spot again.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Standing up he pulled off his socks and shoes quietly. His shirt and pants were gone in a matter of nanoseconds, leaving him in his boxers as he hurried into the room slamming the door shut forcefully.

"What took you so long?" Naruto quietly complained, letting Sasuke climb over him and grinning as the raven discarded his boxers on the floor with the other clothes.

Sasuke quickly prepared his fingers and replaced Naruto's with his own. Naruto gasped loudly as the pale fingers hit his prostate.

"Sa-asuke!" He cried as his nails dug into the older boy's pale shoulders.

The raven smirked but withdrew his fingers after another moment of scissoring Naruto's opening, Naruto waited for the fingers to leave his body with baited breathe, a surprised yelp escaping at the unexpected feeling of almost unbearable pleasure and a small trace of pain when Sasuke slammed his fingers back into Naruto's body harshly one last time before leading his aching member to his anus. The raven growled low as he realized there wasn't any lube that he could see and mentioned the fact to Naruto.

"C-check the drawer!" he murmured out, grinding down and moaning at the feeling of the tip of Sasuke's penis pushing against his entrance.

Sasuke smirked before leaning over-much to Naruto's displeasure-and opening the drawer, careful not to knock Naruto's necklace off as he searched for the bottle of liquid.

Seconds later he recovered the tube and opened it, pouring a deal of the substance onto his erection and discarding the plastic bottle onto the ground with their closes.

Naruto moaned again as the Uchiha lined up again and gripped his hips tightly.

Sasuke groaned as he started to slip into his warm body, heat radiating around the most sensitive part of his body, then stopping after the head of his manhood was buried inside of the blonde.

Naruto whimpered quietly.

"Hurry," He whispered pleadingly, his hands clenching and unclenching on Sasuke's shoulders impatiently.

"Beg." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto glared through lusty eyes, too far gone to really care about his pride anymore. "I hate you very much right now." He whispered.

Naruto was about to say more, but Sasuke brought his hot mouth onto the hard, dusty pink nipple on Naruto's chest, nipping at the bud and flicking his tongue across it before finally closing his mouth around the dusty pink bud and sucking.

"P-p-please, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered harshly, arching his back into the feeling, his legs shaking with the strain of not thrusting himself back and impaling Sasuke onto him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked smugly, hearing him and wanting Naruto to say it again.

"Please!" Naruto repeated loudly, his nails digging into the pale skin again

Naruto thought he might have to say it again, but the thought was erased-along with everything else in his brain-and he screamed with pure pleasure as Sasuke slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot the first thrust.

He did this many more times as he slowly slid out and then thrust back into Naruto, again and again until both their bodies were slick with sweat.

Sasuke slid a hand down, gripping his erect member and thumbing the head, nails scraping the skin slightly as the rocking of their bodies sped up and then slowed down and then sped up again in the strange rhythm they had created.

"I'm gonna..." Naruto whispered urgently, his hands moving from Sasuke's shoulders to the sheets of the bed as Sasuke continued to move in and out of him harshly, striking his prostate on almost every thrust into his body.

"I know." was his breathy reply.

He felt the fire in his belly and bit his lip to stop the cry he knew was coming. Suddenly as Sasuke hit his sweet spot again, he felt wetness run down his cheeks.

He was crying! Holy shit! And in front of Sasuke! He tried to wipe it away. But when he tried to let go of the bed sheets, be couldn't-his fingers to curled and twisted around the material to let go with his head in such a fog.

Sasuke was still pounding into him, but he felt a soft, warm finger wipe away the tears slowly.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" He sounded genuinely concerned despite to breathiness of the statement.

"No. I just... It's just...Is this a onetime thing for you?" The blond asked quietly, his voice cracking as the raven stroked his prostate.

Sasuke stopped his thrusts, and looked at Naruto with a gaze that made Naruto melt into his arms-which tightened on his waist, his legs.

"I-I don't want it to be. I love you Naruto. Have ever since our fight with Haku." He said with a small smile.

Naruto stared for a moment, allowing the words to sink in before he hugged Sasuke tighter then he had before, his legs coming to wrap around Sasuke's waist tightly and coincidentally pushed himself further down, causing Sasuke to move deep inside him. They both let out a moan as Sasuke started to thrust again and the fire built up in Naruto's stomach again.

The burning sensation wasn't anything like he had felt when he had done this by himself, it centered in the pit of his stomach like usual…but this feeling seemed to echo around his whole body, sending streaks of liquid fire through his limbs and frying his brain into mush as Sasuke hit that spot again.

He tensed up, making the raven over him moan loudly as he constricted around the older males member, arching up as Sasuke continued to thrust-his movements slowly becoming more and more frenzied as the heat built up inside of him as well.

"S-Sasuke! I-I'm-" before Naruto could finish, the fire in his gut exploded-sticky white shooting from his erection as he spasmed around Sasuke's member.

Sasuke hissed at the feeling of the already tight heat loosening and then tightening repeatedly in quick succession, Naruto Arching up and allowing him to completely bury himself in the younger blonde boy finally pulling his orgasm from his body and making him cry out into Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke collapsed after his vision had cleared, sprawled across Naruto's body as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as the raven rolled off of him and stared at the ceiling, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered, smiling and allowing Naruto to rest on his chest-on of his arms wrapping around the blonde's shoulders.

"I love school projects."

"Totally."


End file.
